Advances in computing and networking technology have led to the development of new and increasingly complex communications networks. Today, for example, systems such as the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) seek to provide cellular telephones, personal computers, and other computing devices with wireless access to the Internet and other networks.
In network communications systems, data is typically transmitted in packages called “packets” or “frames,” which may be routed over a variety of intermediate network nodes before reaching their destination. These intermediate nodes (e.g., controllers, base stations, routers, switches, and the like) are often complex computer systems in their own right, and may include a variety of specialized hardware and software components.
Often, multiple network elements will make use of a single resource. For example, multiple servers may attempt to send data over a single channel. In such situations, resource allocation, coordination, and management are important to ensure the smooth, efficient, and reliable operation of the system, and to protect against sabotage by malicious users.